ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Collection
Story John comes through an invisible portal through space, arriving back in Bellwood. John: Huh? Bellwood? Why am I here? Or more importantly, why is that nerd here? (Gasps) No, way. John takes off running, as Collectimus is in front of John’s house, John’s Mom and Dad on the front yard. Collectimus: That’s it. (Snorts) Now, smile super big for me! The two smile, as Collectimus presses a button, a crystal like cube comes out and forms around the house, freezing John’s parents in the cube like a picture. The cube shrinks, the house and John’s parents shrinking with it. The cube floats over to Collectimus, him fondling over it. Collectimus: Heh-heh. (In song) I got, John Smith’s house! I got, John Smith’s parents! Such an amazing addition to my collection! (Snorts) John appears above Collectimus, wielding Rustic in reverse grip. He swings it at Collectimus, a crystal pattern sphere forming around him, deflecting Rustic from John’s hand. Collectimus: (In shock) J-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-john?! (In awe) You, you used your mana to track me! EEeeeeeeehhhhhhh! Collectimus squirms in his chair, fan-boying out. John slides across the ground, his face encompassed in rage. John: You’re going to rue the day you chose to idolize me. John flies at Collectimus, him pressing a button, a laser firing. John dodges, as Collectimus inserts a card into the chair, energy chain saws coming out of the chair, cutting at John. John summons Rustic and Oathkeeper, blocking and jamming them, destroying the chains. Collectimus gets right in John’s face, startling him into falling backwards, hitting the ground on his butt. Collectimus: Now, Intellectuary did say that I could permanently add you to my collection, but doing it this way, (banging on the chair) is unsatisfactory! Now, (He adjusts his glasses) Transform into Ultimate John. John: Excuse me?! Collectimus: (In whiny voice) Transform into Ultimate John! You having control over that form was my favorite part of the original series! Even if you lost control of it later and went mad, it was still an amazing story plot. And now, since Intellectuary removed Ghostfreak from the Codon Stream, you can use Ultimate John without worry! John: (Body glowing) How about I simply break your face? John transforms into Malem, as he charges in, jumping and swinging a fist. Collectimus presses a button, a disk shield forming, taking the fist. Malem releases a burst of mana from the fist, shattering the disk shield, blowing Collectimus back. He hollers as he struggles to hold on, Malem releasing another mana blast. Collectimus floats to the side like a pendulum, going upside down, putting in three different cards. Three water cannons blast Malem, eroding his body from the pressure of the attack. Malem shifts to Diamondhead, forming a crystal wall to wade it off. Collectimus: Diamondhead? Boring! You’ve used him, like, a bazillion times! Almost as often as you’ve used Big Chill, and you use him a lot! Several crystal towers float out of the ground, going to crash into Collectimus. Collectimus puts a card in, a speaker system releasing a deep, bass sound, stopping and shattering the crystal towers, it raining crystal shards. Diamondhead leaps through them, going to punch Collectimus. The bass sound wave hits Diamondhead, his body cracking and breaking off. Diamondhead reverts, as John hits the ground. John swirls his leg around him, swinging his arms, the crystal shards all levitating in the air. Collectimus: Earthbending. Yawn. That was interesting until somewhere in Kingdom Hearts, when you mastered Metalbending. John shoots the crystal shards at Collectimus, the bass sound vaporizing them before reaching him, when electricity flies at Collectimus, him inserting a card. A lightning rod on a hover pad comes out, as the electricity hits the lightning rod. Buzzshock takes a physical form, chewing on the lightning rod. Buzzshock: Why do you have a lightning rod? Collectimus: Duh! To lure in Nosedeenians. I’ve been trying to collect the Nosedeenians belonging to Grey from Dimension 2. They are a minor ally of Ryder, but collectible nonetheless. It’s too bad I can’t find Grey. Buzzshock: Okay, ignoring that. Buzzshock reverts, John throwing mana disks. The mana hits the chair, being absorbed into it. John: It runs on mana? Collectimus: Cosmic energy, but mana is still compatible enough to not be dependent on it. John jumps into the air, as he transforms into Humungousaur. He goes to punch the chair, a mana barrier forming. Humungousaur flips back as he falls, reaching underneath the barrier to grab the chair, which flies out of his reach. Humungousaur lands on the ground, leaping after him. Collectimus: (Sighs) You know, if I wanted to see Humungousaur, I would go watch Ben 10. Humungousaur shifts to Rath, missing the chair. He lands on the roof of a house, and jumps again after him. Rath: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ COLLECTIMUS, MY NUMBER ONE FAN! WHEN YOU MESS WITH YOUR IDOL, THEN YOU GET TO SEE THE DARK SIDE OF THE HERO! Collectimus: Oh, that sucked. The Ben 10 writers are so much better at Rath dialogue than you are. Rath: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ COLLECTIMUS! I DON’T HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU’RE SAYING! AND I DON’T REALLY CARE! ALL I KNOW IS THAT YOU ARE MESSING WITH MY LIFE, AND I AM GOING TO TAKE IT BACK! Collectimus flies over Rath, who shifts to Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil spits a plasma whip, wrapping around the back of the chair. It explodes, a smoke cloud burying Collectimus. Ball Weevil lands on his feet, and scurries off, hiding behind a trash can. The smoke fades, Collectimus’ chair unharmed. Collectimus: Ha! This thing is made of the most durable technology in the galaxy! Nothing can stop it! Collectimus teleports, leaving a pink smoke cloud with the word “poof” in it. He teleports right behind Ball Weevil, firing pink slime, pinning Ball Weevil to the trash can. Collectimus: There’s only one way out of this! To transform into Ultimate John! Ball Weevil: Oh, really? Ball Weevil spits a plasma ball, it rolling down the pink slime, pulling some of it off Ball Weevil, mixed in with the plasma ball. Ball Weevil gets free, as he scurries out, the slime exploding and destroying the trash can. Ball Weevil reverts, John firing streams of fire. Collectimus activates the water pumps, firing them to put out the flames. John spirals his arms, taking control of the water, all the way back into the pumps. He causes them to freeze inside the pumps, causing miniature explosions inside the chair. Collectimus freaks, pressing buttons on his chair. Collectimus: No! Whew! Just a minor break. Nothing serious. But I don’t think you’re being serious. John: What makes you say that? Collectimus: Are you kidding?! I’ve read every episode ever written! I know that ever since Kingdom Hearts, and you remerging with Phantom X, you don’t go all out unless absolutely forced to. You toy with foes just for the possibility of them being a challenge for you in that form. John scrunches his face, as if just realizing it. John: You’re, right. Maybe I’ve been striving to be like a god for the challenge. Almost nothing is worth fighting anymore. Intellectuary, was the best challenge I had since making it back from Kingdom Hearts. The enemies I’ve been fighting with the destroyed dimension, vary. Some are entertaining, like the gods and the Vilgax Typhon thing. Others, like regular Vilgax, Lucci and you, don’t even seem worth my time. Collectimus’ face turns to depression from the insult, sulking in a corner. Collectimus: (Depressed) You don’t see me worth your time? But, I stole all your former girlfriends. John: I only had one girlfriend. Collectimus: (Upset) Yeah, yeah. Julie. I’m going for her after I get you here. John: You, don’t have her yet? Collectimus: I don’t understand. My chair is the strongest thing in the galaxy. He hasn’t been able to hurt me. (Snorts) He broke my water pumps. He keeps trying to punch me when it never works. (Gasps) He hasn’t been trying! He doesn’t even care that I have everyone he cares about! Or does he? Collectimus turns around, seeing John was gone. He gasps in shock, floating back. Collectimus: Huh? Where’d you go? John Smith! Come back and give me the attention I need from you! You have to see me as worthy! End Scene John teleports outside Julie’s house, busting in through the front door. He runs up the stairs, pushing the door to Julie’s room open. Collectimus is there, turning around. Collectimus: Ha! You’re too late! John: Let her go! Collectimus: Oh, now you’re going to pretend you care? Fine! You want her, you have to fight me like I’m a threat to you! You have to use Ultimate John! John scowls, as he holds up his arm with the Recreated Ultimatrix. It glows, as a shimmer of light goes over his body. The Ultimatrix disappears, as the Omnitrix symbol appears on John’s chest. John: Ultimate John! Collectimus squeals, fan-boying. Collectimus: OMG! You even did the name shouting that you used to do! John’s Omnitrix symbol flashes, as the hologram of Gravattack appears behind him. John’s hands glow with a blue aura, Collectimus floating sideways, losing control. Collectimus: Huh? Hey! Give me my gravity back! John causes the window to open, as Collectimus shoots out of the window, seamlessly and without scraping anything. John walks to the window, looking back in the room. John: I’ll leave this intact for you to return to, Julie. John floats out the window, going high into the sky. Collectimus begins orbiting John, him screaming with excitement. Collectimus: He’s got me trapped! Whoo-hoo! John: This fight making you excited? I haven’t even begun to fight you yet! John holds his hands out, giant gravity spheres forming, the collapse tearing through Collectimus. When it fades, Collectimus is gone. John eyes the horizon, on the watch. The Omnitrix flashes, the hologram of Jetray appearing. John: I know that wasn’t enough to handle you. It would be too much of an insult. Collectimus teleports back in with a poof, putting in several cards into the chair. Collectimus: Oh, I am so just getting started. Lasers fly from the chair, John flying off in a blur, disappearing. John flies at Collectimus, going to ram him, when a lasso catches John around the neck, choking him. John flails and floats as if laying on his back, firing a neuroshock from his eyes, cutting the rope. He gets the rope off and gasps for breath, when an energy mallet hits John, spiking him up into the air. Collectimus: What’s the matter, John? Not strong enough to handle me?! John regains balance, as the Omnitrix flashes, the hologram of Ultimate Clockwork appearing. John falls from the sky, a green space platform forming, John landing on it. John holds his arms out, a green space vortex forming and trapping Collectimus. Collectimus pulls a blaster, which fires, restoring the space distortion. Collectimus: Ha! I could restore all of time and space if I wanted to! But then I wouldn’t be able to get all this memorabilia. The space around them turns green, as they teleport down to the ground. Time freezes, Collectimus unable to move. John: Let’s see what else you’ve got. The Omnitrix flashes, the hologram of Ultimate Wildmutt shining behind him. He lunges and pounces at Collectimus, going to punch him. The chair responds, an energy scaffold catching him. Collectimus is unfrozen, as he floats up. Collectimus: Eh-heh-heh-heh-heh! Oh, I love it! I recorded the whole thing! Now, to business. A card comes out of the chair, Collectimus holding it up. Collectimus: I’ll make you a trade. Julie, for the Recreated Ultimatrix. The energy scaffold fades, as John backs down. John looks down at the Ultimatrix, as he lifts his arm, removing it. John: Julie first. Collectimus: You’d be able to free her with your mana. The Ultimatrix. John scowls, as he tosses Collectimus the Ultimatrix. Collectimus tosses the card at John, him catching it. He looks at the card, it simply being a card of a picture of Julie and John, from their first date. John: I can’t believe she still has that. (He looks back to Collectimus, angry.) Where is she?! Collectimus puts the Ultimatrix in a card, putting it into the chair. Collectimus: I honestly don’t know! I was saving her for last in my collection, as I know the location of at least one more of your old love interests. (Snorts) Though, I’m done for today. I got the grand piece of my collection here! Collectimus poofs away, John screaming in frustration to the sky. His head drops, as he leaves it there, thinking. John: Definetely knows where one of them is. I should know too. Who? John gasps in realization, as he teleports away. Characters * John Smith * John Smith's Parents (cameo) Villains * Collectimus Aliens By John * Malem * Diamondhead * Buzzshock * Humungousaur * Rath * Ball Weevil * Ultimate John (first re-appearance) By Ultimate John * Gravattack * Jetray * Ultimate Clockwork * Ultimate Wildmutt Trivia * Collectimus adds John's Parents and the Recreated Ultimatrix to his collection. * John fully realizes his god complex. * Collectimus seeks John's recognition of being a worthy foe. * It's revealed that John can use Ultimate John again without harm due to Ghostfreak being removed. * With the loss of the Ultimatrix, Ultimate Wildmutt is the last Ultimate form used in the franchise. ** He was also the first Ultimate form to appear in the franchise. * Collectimus' opinions on different aliens and ideas are based off my own opinions. * It's revealed that Julie still has a picture of her and John from their first date in Pier Pressure (John Smith 10). Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: Lost Love Arc Category:Earth-68: Collectimus series